A Tough Start
by Attackjo
Summary: Death and sorrow can break, but it can also strengthen. No one can foresee how an individual will react; only time can show that. //Ginga Series, Mainly OC's, Rated M for language and violence//
1. The Prologue

**A Tough Start  
**

This is the rewritten version of my very old Ginga stories, about my very first OC.

Since you've found this story, you either know the story of _Ginga Nagareboshi Gin_ (Silver Fang) or is unlucky to have "watched" me and clicked on a story that seems very odd to you and you are very likely to be thinking: 'A story about talking dogs with feelings and stuff? Tch, that's weird, dude.' (Or that would be that I would think, if I did not know the fandom.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original characters showing up through this story, nor do I own the rights and I'm making no profit with my writing.

**Warning:** Much harsh language and violence.

Now, if you know the story of Ginga and it's characters, this story won't be hard to understand. It takes place some years before _Ginga Densetsu Weed_ (Ginga Legend Weed), that's all I can really say.

I wrote the prologue over a year ago, and since then, my writing has improved a lot. But, being very lazy, I didn't rewrite it further, since it's understandable, although it's kinda badly written. I can promise you, that the chapters are better, or I think so myself.

(I'm a very contradiction person.. In the Naruto fandom, that I also write for, I'm very reluctant with OC's, but in the Ginga fandom, my stories are almost only filled with OC's)

The whole story is _non-beta'd_

* * *

**Prologue: **

The bright moonlight lit up the ground, casting short shadows. Deep in a forest, an almost invisible figure were walking, making almost no sound at all. A light rustle could be heard as the figure made its way through a bush. The figure's footsteps turned louder as the pace was picked up a bit. A slight limping could be heard in the figure's walk, but it was nothing that halted its pace.

The figure rushed into a glade, making a short stop. It was a massive male husky with pitch black fur. His underbelly and part face was white, along with some markings above his eyes that looked much like eyebrows, also in white. Two scars were on the right side of his face, just beside his eye. In the much lighter glade, the reason to the male's limping walk could be seen. His right leg was cut off at the forelimb, leaving him only with three legs to lean on.

A tongue flicked out, taking a ride from one corner of his mouth to another. He grinned to himself, a deep chuckle erupting from his throat. With a short glance around, he proceeded to walk. Only this time he picked up the pace and starting running. He had to hurry. He had to arrive in Matsue before the daybreak. He had some cute puppies to meet.. But not just any puppies.. His trusted friend, Nakoo had become a father some months ago. The rumors said four puppies, but the husky wanted to see himself.

Travelling from his domain in Hokkaido to Matsue was rough, but the husky didn't mind. If Nakoo still was the male the husky remembered, the puppies would grown up to be some strong adults who would fight for what they believed in. Like Nakoo had always done..

As the husky continued to run, he grinned in the darkness. He was looking forward to see Nakoo again, but he was even more excited to teach the puppies some of his moves. To tell them stories and watch them grow up..

He glanced around as he ran, slightly concerned. He knew there were a lot of wild animals in the area of Matsue, namely bears. But that didn't worry the husky at all. It wasn't for nothing he had fought in the great battle against the demon bear, Akakabuto. It wasn't for nothing he was called 'The brown bear slayer.'

* * *

Terrible short prologue, but the first chapter is being posted along this one, so where is something to read, afterall.

I'm sure a Ginga fan would be able to figure out who the dog in the prologue was, if not, it was Hakuro.

(A little side-note; you will only need the most basic things about the original series for the first two or three chapters. Later, it will mainly concern my own characters.)


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

So, the first chapter.. We'll meet the first characters, I think it's very clear who this story will follow later on.

Please bear with the quantity of this chapter, it's rather old.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_Meeting_

"Mother!" A tiny voice screeched, panic overtaking it. A pair of black ears flicked around hastily. A massive black and white figure stood up, only seeing a blur of light brown and white, before a small creature rushed past it, hiding behind the figure's large frame. Gently blue eyes rolled around in their sockets as the black dog sighed.

"Melody.. That was a squirrel." The black dog with a white underbelly, a female explained softly to the shaking bundle, hiding behind her hind legs. The said light brown and white blur peeked out from her hiding place; huge light blue stared into the black female's thin dark blue ones.

"Oh," was all the little puppy said, before walking hesitatingly out from her safe spot behind her mother.

The female laughed softly, her kind eyes sparkling. The puppy blushed deeply in embarrassment, staring down at her front paws.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed over, Melody. It could easily have been a much bigger animal. You did the right thing," The black female reassured, smiling at her young daughter.

"I did?" Melody asked, looking up at her mother with her glistering azure eyes, resembling a peaceful forest lake.

"Of course you did, sweetie. I'll always protect you against anything; I'll be the barrier the beast needs to get through, before getting to you. Don't you forget that, Melody," her mother told her, her loving words caressing Melody's ears.

"Hai, I will never forget it!" Melody grinned and without a second thought, crashed into her mother, somehow hugging the much larger female's leg. The female chuckled, smiling down at her young pup.

"Melody. You can't let your siblings wait. Go," she commanded softly, still smiling.

"Okay. See you later, mother!" Melody yelped, before dashing out of the sunny glade.

Laughing quietly, the black female looked around, narrowing her eyes. She had heard something..

"Hey Taya!"

The female spun around as a familiar voice called her name. The sight that met her, made her smile faintly. A bit away stood a tall, massive male with the whitest fur she had ever seen. Like an untouched, flawless snow covered plain. His breathtaking onyx eyes stood in complete contrast to his fur, making him stand out even more. His eyes spoke of power; of wisdom and calmness. Taya's eyes slid over the male's muscular, yet slender frame; getting even more awestruck from each second. Her stomach started squirming, her head began spinning around.

She shook her head, snorting at herself. She was acting like a silly youngster, in love for the first time. What the hell was wrong with her?!

"Nakoo," she greeted the male, smiling. The said male mirrored her smile, walking gracefully over in front of her. He stretched his neck out slightly, his snout caressing Taya's muzzle slowly. The female almost choked on her breath. She knew her mate was affectionate, but it never cease to amaze her how gentle and tender he could be. Blushing shyly, Taya lowered her ears, tearing her gaze away from the male in front of her. He frowned lightly, his eyes concerned and caring.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked her, his voice warm and comforting. Taya's face flushed even more and she moved her head around, her gaze meeting Nakoo's intense one. He smiled softly to her, stepping closer. He wrapped his head around her neck, pulling her close.

A soft, yet loud cough, made them break apart.

They turned their gazes to the right, both smiling brightly.

"It's been awhile, Hakuro-san," Taya greeted politely. The said male strode forward, stopping in front of them. He eyed them with a knowing smile plastered on his face. "Still acting like youngsters, I see."

Taya looked away, snorting at Hakuro's statement. Nakoo grinned sheepishly, laughing softly.

"What brings you here, Hakuro?" he asked his friend, already knowing his answer.

"I'm here to see my godchildren, big surprise, eh?" Hakuro smiled faintly at the two other huskies.

"UNCLE HAKURO-SAN!" A shrilling voice broke the short silence, leaving Hakuro groaning over the pain in his ears. Two blurred figures rushed towards him, knocking in to his chest, full forced. Losing balance, the massive husky tumbled over, landing on his right flank.

Above him, smirking superiorly; stood a white female puppy with a grey colored back. Her blue eyes were intense and glimmering with amusement. Hakuro remembered that smirk. She was the eldest female in Nakoo and Taya's litter, Meika. Just beside her stood Melody, with a huge grin upon her face. She had been the one to call out for Hakuro.

The massive husky male chuckled lightly at the females' enthusiasm to see him. He glanced at Taya and Nakoo. Taya was scowling at the two females, obviously not happy about their action. Nakoo on the other hand, just looked back at Hakuro with a pleasant, content smile.

"Stop acting like fools and help Hakuro-san up," Taya growled lightly at her daughters. The said females glanced at each other, before doing as told. As soon as Hakuro was back on his paws, he let out a heartily laugh.

"Jeez. Now he's becoming mad as well."

Hakuro's laugh died out and the five huskies turned their gazes to the left. There stood Nakoo and Taya's two sons, Cody and Kitsune. Cody's fur was pitch black, with a snow white underbelly and legs. He had a white dot above each eye and shinning dark blue orbs, like his mother. He was just looking at Hakuro, with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Hakuro knew that Cody hadn't been the one speaking. Cody was polite, kind and pleasant to be around, like Nakoo. So the one that had spoken was, without a doubt, Kitsune, Nakoo's youngest son.

Kitsune was only an inch smaller than Cody with dark brown and creamy white underbelly and legs. Above his eyes he bore two oddly shaped dots and that trademark angry scowl that never left him.

He had black eyes like his father, but they weren't gentle as Nakoo's. They were blazing madly, reminding Hakuro of the sinister eyes of a predatory, aggressive bear.

"Cody. Kitsune." Hakuro acknowledged the young males, smiling a bit.

"Uncle Hakuro-san," Cody bowed his head down in greeting, nudging to Kitsune with his shoulder to make him do the same.

With a heavy, obvious annoyed sigh, Kitsune locked eyes with the much older husky male. Finally, with a last glance at Cody, he decided to acknowledge the famous male; "Hakuro."

Taya's eyes widened at her son's disrespectful greeting, growling quietly. "Kitsune! Watch your mouth," she hissed. Kitsune just shrugged, completely ignoring his mother. He continued to stare into Hakuro's eyes, refusing to move. Hakuro frowned his forehead slightly. He was used to be called 'Uncle Hakuro-san ' by Nakoo's puppies, but Kitsune had never called him by other name than just strictly his name. *Why?* Hakuro mused. As if the young male had red his mind, Kitsune spoke;" First of all, you're not my uncle and will never be. Secondly, you have done nothing what so ever that implies that I should respect you."

Kitsune's family gasped at the young male's words. How dared he? That was Hakuro of Hokkaido for God's sake!

"Apologize, Kitsune." Taya commanded sternly, but a glance from Nakoo made her face softened a bit.

"No," came Kitsune's blank reply.

"Kitsune, You better-" Taya started growling, but Hakuro cut her off; "it's okay, Taya. He has every right to mean that."

Hakuro locked eyes with Kitsune again, this time getting slightly captured by the youngster's fathomless black pools.

"I'm leaving," Kitsune droned, turning around. The young male made his way out of the glade, not even bothering to look back. Cody cast a glace at his family and muttered an apology to Hakuro, before running after his younger brother.

Once the two brothers were gone, Taya turned to Hakuro. "Please forgive him.." she murmured, looking down at her front paws.

Hakuro chuckled softly, reassuring her that she had nothing to worry about.

"Uncle Hakuro-san.." Melody spoke in her tiny voice, yet she had nothing to say to the much larger husky. Taking a glance at Nakoo, Hakuro saw how the white husky winced at that the way Melody addressed his friend. The older and slightly bigger husky knew that Nakoo had brothers somewhere and he certainly weren't comfortable with being reminded of it all the time.

"I know someone who would find Kitsune very interesting," Hakuro glanced in the direction Kitsune and Cody had left, licking his lips with a knowing glint in his dark eyes.

* * *

A little note: this story has a completed prequel I will post in a couple of weeks; it'll explain why Hakuro is in Nakoo's life at all.


	3. Chapter 2: Daring to oppose

Second chapter. This has a lot of hints to Nakoo's childhood and a character that will be very important later on. Also, John makes his appearance.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _Daring to oppose_

Hissing in pain, Meika staggered backwards, glaring madly at the dog in front of her. A couple droplets of blood made their way out of a scratch on her chest, slowly running downwards. Shallow pants left her lips as she tried to focus. The figure of Cody stood before her, his eyes completely without emotions or pity. After all, it had been her choice to challenge him and she had to suffer the consequences.

Cody, of course, had made a short process of the fight. A few condescending words, then Meika's temper had gotten the best of her. She had attacked in blind rage, but due to Cody's personality, he had only blocked and dodged, never once trying to hurt her. The scratch on her chest was only to imply that it was enough; he had not wished to play with her anymore.

"Heh," licking her lips slowly, she cracked a cocky smirk to her older brother. Cody seemed to be doing something remarkable close to arching an eyebrow at her, but stayed silent.

"I'll get you someday, Cody. Don't forget that," Meika once again licked her lips, this time a bit slower.

"Hey. Small puppies shouldn't be out here alone," a deep voice growled lowly. Meika and Cody averted their eyes from each other, looking at the newcomer. A lean, lanky greyhound male with solid light brown, shinny fur. He had eyes in the same shade as his fur and both of his ears had been cut off once. On his left side stood a rather large Kishu male with the common snow white fur. He had bi-colored eyes; his right blue, his left brown. Both bore eerie grins on their lips and Meika's mind screamed: 'villains!'

Cody flicked his ears quickly and turned to face the two adult males with an unreadable expression. Concentration or concealed fear, Meika couldn't tell. She glanced at her brother, obviously not happy about the situation. She took a hurried glance around, cursing under her breath. They had come too far away from their parents and the others..

"Why does it matter to you?" Cody asked the males, his voice blank with a tint of anger. Meika knew that tone..

"No brother, don't! We have to get back to the others!" she barked, but Cody paid no heed.

The greyhound chuckled deeply, eyeing Meika closely. "Who said we would let you get away?"

Meika tightened her jaws together, glaring at the male, but he didn't even blink.

"Meika. Get away," Cody spoke darkly, only focusing on the two males. They radiated such confidence, so Cody had to be wary of their real strength. If they were as powerful as their aura seemed, Meika would have no chance..

"Don't be ridiculous! I would never leave you with these wanna-be villains!"

Cody glanced back at his sister, seeing her blue eyes sparkling in fury. Her words were contradicting, but it wouldn't be the right time to point that out. He knew all her courage laid in her words, not her abilities.

"Meika. Leave now!"

Meika flinched in shook, staring dumbfounded at her brother. Never had Cody raised his voice at her. Never!

Shaking with a mix between fear and rage, she spun around, halting. She took at last glance back at Cody, seeing him nod reassuring, before she dashed out of the glade.

Turning to the two males, he narrowed his eyes into slits. Two against one..

"Tch. I didn't think you were so confident about yourself, brother."

Cody looked over his shoulder, immediately setting eyes on the speaker; Kitsune. His little brother just stood there, eyeing the two males dully without any signs of fear or anything.

"Kitsune. Go back," he ordered, turning his gaze back to the greyhound and the Kishu.

"Meika wouldn't stand a chance, but I'm different," Kitsune spoke suddenly from Cody's right side. It never ceased to amaze Cody how stealthy and quick Kitsune actually was..

"Take the greyhound. I'm taking the Kishu," Kitsune droned coolly. Cody rolled his eyes at Kitsune's obvious arrogance, but shook it off rather quickly.

"Oh you're done now?" The Kishu asked, sarcasm drenching his elegant spoken words. Kitsune just scowled.

The Kishu smirked darkly, charging at the young male. Before Kitsune could even notice, the stocky white male crashed into him, knocking him clean off his feet. The only five months old husky let out a hoarse cry as the Kishu sent him meters away, by pounding his shoulder into the already airborne Kitsune. The husky puppy landed harshly, tumbling a few more yards on the dusty ground, making dust whirl up. But he recollected himself quickly and rose up on his paws, trying to hide his trembling legs.

"Kitsune!" Cody howled in desperation, striding towards his younger brother without paying any attention to the greyhound. Suddenly, a paw smashed mercilessly into his right temple, sending him shrieking to the left. He hit the trunk of a tree, with a bone crashing force, crying out in pain.

Kitsune stared shocked at his brother. He could understand that he had been caught off guard, but not Cody! Cody was twice as strong as him and had a much higher speed and endurance. So these males were no push overs..

Anger rippled through the young husky body as he realized that Cody wasn't moving.. The black and white male was lying limply on the ground after colliding with the tree dead-on. His dark blue orbs were blank and stiff..

"Brother!" The raspy cry just managed to leave Kitsune's lips, before he felt an overwhelming pain pierce through him. White spots clouded his vision before it all turned black.

"Heh," Chuckling darkly, the greyhound released the limp body of Kitsune, letting it drop down with a dull thud.

"That was quick," the Kishu commented dryly. "Are you sure they are sons of Nakoo?"

"Yeah I'm sure. The black and white one reminded me so much of him.." The greyhound responded, licking some blood away from his lips.

"Kusamu? Ryu?"

The greyhound and Kishu turned to the right at the sound of their names. Both smirked viciously at the speaker.

"It's been a while, Nakoo. Actually we were about to give up on finding you," the Kishu grinned eerily; seeing Nakoo's fathomless black orbs fume.

"You have no business here. Leave!" Nakoo hissed; his voice threading and left no room for questions.

"Oh I think we do," the greyhound, Kusamu smirked again, glanced at the unmoving bodies of Cody and Kitsune. "After all, Urami-sama doesn't like when his possessions disappear."

Growling in pure rage, Nakoo strode a bit forward, hissing; "I won. Urami promised to release me and my brothers!"

Chuckling, the Kishu Ryu, responded: "Urami-sama changed his mind. You're coming back with us, filth."  
Nakoo growled deep in his throat, lip curling back over his sharp teeth.

"Hesitating are we?" Ryu asked sly, a tone Nakoo had always detested. "If you don't come with us, your kids are dead." To prove his point, Ryu took a merciless hold around Kitsune's fragile neck, squishing a bit.

"No!" Nakoo barked, fear written all over his features. "Don't hurt them!"

Ryu smirked, letting Kitsune drop down again with a thud. "Then come with us."

Lowering his ears in defeat, Nakoo took some steps forward. "You can get me, but there's no way Blaze and Sid will succumb to you," he growled lowly.

"Heh, you think so? I'm sure Blaze and Sid is still the same obedient, frightened fools as they were back then," Kusamu grinned maliciously, walking a bit closer to the massive white male.

"Hm.. You've grown a lot Nakoo. Those years of freedom did you good, eh?" Ryu mocked, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Hissing darkly, Nakoo glared at the two males as they closed in on him. He took a step back, snarling with an unbelievable anger running through him. The two males paused, still smirking. "Ah yes.. You were always the rebellious one.. Trying so hard to be like your fool of a father, hm?" Ryu seemed to be musing, his voice mocking kindness.

"Stop right there."

Kusamu and Ryu halted, glancing around. Nakoo gasped lowly, also looking around rapidly. From the dense forest a massive figure emerged. The three males laid eyes on a strongly build German Shepard male, with black fur with a dark brown underbelly and legs. Around his muzzle was black, and also two oddly shaped markings on the outer side of each eye was black. His dark brown eyes were narrowed sharply at Ryu and Kusamu, and a quiet growl rose up in his throat.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ryu snarled annoyed, yet puzzled as the German Shepard, whom was smirking slightly.

"I'm John of Ou."

Those simply words changed Ryu's and Kusamu's facial expressions completely. Their eyes widened in fear and they took some steps back.

"And I'm Hakuro of Hokkaido," a deep voice, with and edge of hoarseness said and Hakuro appeared from the opposite side of the glade, walking up beside John. Nakoo stared confused at his old friend. Hakuro had left Matsue right after his meeting with Cody and Kitsune. When had he returned?

"S-shit," Ryu stuttered, absolute fear drenching his before so cocky features.

John smirked a bit, lowering his head slightly, whispering darkly: "boo."

That did it. Ryu and Kusamu spun around as quickly as possible, yelping at the top of their lungs as they ran away, out of sight.

John's smile widened a bit, turning to Nakoo. Nakoo bowed his head down quickly, muttering: "T-thank you."

"Nakoo, raise your head," Hakuro demanded softly and Nakoo did so, although quite hesitatingly. The white male stared dumbfounded at the Shepard in front of him. That was John of Ou. The legendary leader of Ou's close friend..

Hakuro walked over to the limp body of Cody, nudging rather harshly to him. The young puppy's eyes regain their spark as Cody became conscious. "U-uncle Hakuro-san?" he murmured, pushing himself up. As soon as he regained footage, he shook his head, a heavy headache throbbing through his skull.

Meanwhile Nakoo had taken the task of awaking Kitsune. John seemed to be looking interested at the scene, but somehow; Nakoo doubted it.

"Fucking bastards.." The young puppy muttered absently as Nakoo continued to nudge to him. Suddenly his eyes shot open; debtless black eyes unfocused and disoriented. But before Nakoo could notice, they narrowed and were scowling..

The white male stepped back, letting his son have some space to get up. Kitsune did come up, but rather swaying and insecure. He locked eyes with John, frowning. Who was that guy?

"Let's go back," Nakoo spoke, his voice saddened and calm. Hakuro took a glance at his friend. Those dogs came for Nakoo.. But who were they and what relation did they have with the proud white husky..?

The five dogs made their way back to Taya and the others. John and Hakuro were walking a bit behind, muttering to each other of matters Nakoo couldn't hear.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon, about next weekend, I think.

Drop a rewiew, will ya'? ^^


	4. Chapter 3: Learning

Next chapter up, this one is quite important for the future story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_Learning_

"Interesting kids you got, Nakoo."

Nakoo spun around, facing the stoic face of John. Gulping nervously, he bowed his head down, only staring at his paws.

"Stop degrading yourself like that," John spoke curtly, making Nakoo look up, confused.

"It's clear to me that you're not a weakling. Stop acting like one," The German Shepard cooed deeply, only casting a last glance at the white husky, before turning around to leave. He had only walked a few steps before Nakoo called after him:

"Oi, wait a second."

He halted, glancing over his shoulder at the white husky.

"What did you mean with 'interesting kids you got'?" Nakoo asked rather shyly, shifting under John's heated gaze.

"Just what I said," with that, he walked off, leaving Nakoo puzzled.

* * *

Kitsune charged; the huge tree towering over him. Gritting his jaws tightly together, he made a short stop about a meter away from the tree's trunk and leaped straight up in air. Tensing his body, he managed to slowly rotate around himself, while in the air. Casting a curt glance downwards, he saw he was directly above a thick bough, and closed his eyes; it was time.

He turned up side down, with much difficulty and flew straight down towards the large branch. Pinching his eyelids together, he used all his remaining stamina to rotate faster, dizziness almost overcoming him.

And then the hit came. The blow was overpowering, numbing his entire body. Pain pierced violently through him, making him scream out in agony. He collapsed onto the ground, panting harshly, hardly able to drew air into his burning lungs.

"..shit.." he cursed, barely above a whisper. He felt some kind of hot liquid gushing out from his gums, licking his lips to confirm that it was indeed blood.

"Well done," a deep voice droned some yards away, startling the young male. Kitsune looked up, finding the branch not cut off but highly damaged. Then Kitsune looked up to lay eyes on the speaker, not believing what he saw. There stood that German Shepard male, which somehow knew his father and Hakuro.

"You need more stamina, speed and strength, though. Otherwise, it was well preformed for such a young pup," The male continued, not even looking at the husky puppy. He was only eyeing the battered branch, as if searching for something..

"I don't think I have introduced myself yet. I'm John."

Kitsune snorted quietly, pushing himself up, onto his paws. He didn't do a good job, and yelped out when an overwhelming pain shot through him, before hitting the ground again, tears stringing angrily in the corner of his eyes.

John titled his head shortly, seemly interesting the how Kitsune would manage to get up after that.

With an angry scowl, he glanced up at John, ignoring the male. He concentrated on getting up, trying to control his shaking legs.

Once he gained his footage, he tried hard not to crumble once again. Getting his breathing under control, he finally faced the large German Shepard male, eyeing him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm Kitsune," Kitsune grunted out, trying to spin around to walk away. But the pain had yet to subside, and he swallowed another yelp in agony.

"Interesting technique you got there. Does it have a name? Or even a purpose?" John moved closer, and Kitsune found the massive male standing right in front him after a few seconds.

"Once I've perfected it, the impact of the hit will be powerful enough to separate a dog's head from his or her body," Kitsune responded curtly, offended that John would even doubt that it had a purpose.

"Isn't that a rather violent attack for you, Kitsune? You are afterall still just a pup," John hovered above him; tall and mighty.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me that? I don't even know you," Kitsune growled lowly, wanting to walk away, but didn't trust his legs to move around just yet.

"I understand.. Hakuro told me you were rather special, but I wouldn't believe it. Not until now, that is.."

Kitsune growled deep in his throat, glaring up at the massive male. John's face was blank, but his eyes shone with something Kitsune had no chance of reading.

"I must say I'm impressed.. You don't have much skill, but it's the fewest who can get up after that kind of blow."

"I don't have time for you to be beating around the bush. Just tell me what you want from me," Kitsune snarled crudely, his black eyes blazing.

*This kid…* John was taken aback from the youngster's snappy mouth. If this had been serious, John would have been furious, but he knew not to let his temper get the best of him. Especially not around such a young kid.

It was true, Kitsune didn't shine with that amazing talent as his brother Cody did, nor did he have the personality that made great, infamous males. A born leader was like Cody, righteous and able to keep calm even in the most stressing situations. John highly doubted Kitsune would be able to handle that.

No, Kitsune reminded him too much of himself, to be able to. John knew far too well that he had been much like Kitsune when he had been a youngster, but his meeting with Gin and the rest of Ou had changed that. But the question was, would Kitsune meet someone who would be able to change him for the better?

"Kitsune.. Special name. Makes me wonder why your parents named you that."

Kitsune growled loudly, tired of John's blabbering. "Are you stupid or something? What do you want from me?!"

John smirked. This was the exact reaction he was looking for. Only a tad more..

"Your brother is quite something, eh? If someone powerful trained him, he could easily become a great male," John inwardly grinned when he saw Kitsune's onyx orbs fume.

"You're testing my patience. Tell me want you want and then get the fuck away from me," he snarled deeply, very tempted to raid at the annoying German Shepard.

"Go ahead, kid," John smirked faintly, stunning Kitsune. How could he? Did he read his thoughts..?

"Or are you afraid? I should have known a pitiful, filthy dog like Nakoo only would get worthless puppies," John taunted cruelly. Kitsune gasped in horror, which quickly turned into sheer torrid rage.

"You bastard!" Kitsune shrieked, dashing straight towards the massive male. The pain pulsating through his entire body was taking it's toll on Kitsune's speed, but he couldn't care less. Once he was within striking distance, he leaped straight for John's throat, falling to notice the gleam in John's dark brown orbs.

Before he even could comprehend it, John spun around and slammed his right hind paw into Kitsune's jaw bone, with supreme, bone-crashing force. The young puppy cried out the sheer anguish, suddenly finding his back colliding roughly with a trunk of a tree. The same tree he had 'attacked' awhile ago.

He howled in pain, his entire body shook from the throbbing feeling gushing through him, as he landed on the ground with a thud. With his vision clouded, he looked up, finding John standing right in front of him. The massive male just watched him from above him, with calm and almost cold eyes.

Almost in defiance to John's passive look, Kitsune snorted, gathered the blood flooding between his teeth and gums and spat it out, aiming for John's head. The male dodged, of course, just looking down at the sight in front of him. Many would say pitiful, but John saw the exact opposite. In Kitsune's blazing black eyes he saw nothing but burning, raw determination and intense resolve. From that second, he knew Hakuro had been more than right. Kitsune was not strong, he was not powerful, or smart, but he had something none of his siblings had. Obstinacy and willpower. John could already see that even out-matched, Kitsune refused to be obedient or submissive.

He could guess that Kitsune was that kind of male, who would never beg or ask for mercy. He would always stand strong and defiant against those who opposed him.

John saw himself reflected in those sharp, fierce eyes; much to his liking.

"You know, I only know of two kinds of males. Those who get weaker and careless when angered and those who get stronger. The latter is the rarest," John only watched, as Kitsune's clouded eyes narrowed in annoyance. John could guess why. Being defeated was one thing, but being lectured afterwards was the worse.

John turned his back to the sprawled out, heavily panting puppy, letting an unseen genuine smile grace his lips. He had might defeated the puppy ruthlessly and giving him countless of bruises, caused him to bleed and probably broken a few bones, but John did not regret it. He knew Kitsune would heal as time passed and that his spirit would not fade or crumble. And that was the most important thing.

"Kitsune," he began, hearing the youngster's breath hitch. "I want you to train. Become one of those rare males. Once I find you ready, I will seek you out," he finished solemnly, having a sudden urge to look over his shoulder, just to cast one more glance at Kitsune's fervent eyes, but he fought it. Instead he walked away, steadily, hearing Kitsune mutter several curses under his strained breath. Just hearing that, gave John even higher hopes for the youngster. Still bold after what he had just been through? Interesting..

John forced himself not to halt as he reached the outline of the glade, and disappeared into the darkness of the tree's shadows.

*Soon Kitsune.. Soon*

* * *

I've posted the prologue to this story's prequel, _New Age_. Check it out, and drop a review, will ya? ^^


	5. Chapter 4: Pain

**Chapter 4:** _Pain  
_

"Come on Cody! You got to pull yourself together!" Meika hissed loudly, lounging at her brother. The black husky youngster narrowly dodged, panting from the simply effort.

Meika was quick though, and charged once again. Cody's growl in frustration changed into a suppressed whine, at his sister managed to pound her forehead relentlessly into the elder's left temple. Cody tumbled, landing on the ground and noticed how his entire body was shaking..

"Finally!" Meika shrieked with glee. She trotted elegantly towards the rest of the family, holding her head high with pride. Afterall, it was the first time she had beated her big brother.

Taya smiled contently, while Melody just grinned with all her might. Nakoo knew not to give his daughter too high hopes and his lips only twisted faintly into a smile. Kitsune on the other hand, was frowning. Cody lost? That was a fact Kitsune had a hard time believing.

Cody just lay there, on the ground with a vague smile on his lips. He was proud of his sister, she was growing stronger.

He gathered his power and stood up steadily. He couldn't seem to remove those black spots dancing before his eyes, nor the nausea rising up in his stomach.

"Cody?" Kitsune whispered, knowing something was wrong. He held in a foolish scream that threaded to erupt from his throat, when Cody collapsed; time seemed to stand still as the black husky hit the ground with a deep thud.

"Brother!"

"Cody!"

Kitsune was to first by Cody's side, looking down at the unconscious body, with something watering his eyes. Tears? The mere thought almost made him snort.

"Cody! Can you hear me?!" Nakoo nudged to the motionless body of his son, but it didn't help.

"Cody!" Taya shrieked in horror, staring down at her son. Narrowing her eyes in determination, she seized up Cody's neck and with only powerful jerk; Cody was on her back.

Without a word, she walked away, trying to ignore Melody's quiet sobs and Meika protests to her actions.

Kitsune watched his mother's retreating back; his heart fluttering softly in his chest. Cody was wounded? Kitsune couldn't belive it. The brother he had looked up to and thought was untouchable; was hurt?

He shook his head, cursing inwardly. Mostly he cursed himself for thinking such stupid things. But in the back of his head, he cursed Cody for making him worried.

* * *

Time passed by. Taya and Cody was no where to be seen. The little family grew more worried as a new hour went by.

But Kitsune felt strangely empty, casting a glance at his father. Nakoo was comforting his daughters with tender and calm words. Meika was quick to shake her tears away and call Melody a 'soft pussy'. That mere scene playing out in front of him, made Kitsune snort softly. Nakoo's ebony eyes abandoned his daughters, locking with his son's almost identical orbs. Standing up, Nakoo made his way over to Kitsune, not once removing his eyes from him. Once he reached him, he sat down, starring in that direction Kitsune seemed to be captivated by. Gaze parallel, Nakoo saw the right opportunity to ask a question he had wanted to ask for weeks.

"Kitsune.. Do you love your brother?"

Nakoo honestly didn't know why he was asking his son that. He heard nothing from his son, finally making him turn his head towards the younger husky.

Kitsune could feel his father's eyes burring into the side of his skull, pressuring him to answer.

"Yes."

Nakoo's face lit up in a beaming, yet faint smile when he heard that word come from Kitsune mouth. So he cared after all. Nakoo had begun to doubt Kitsune's ability to feel, so he was happy that that his son indeed cared.

"Although, sickness is for the weak. Cody was not the male I thought he was."

Nakoo eyed his son with a deep frown evident on his face. He knew Kitsune was special, but never had he heard his son speak in such ways.

"Does it make you love him any less?"

Kitsune slowly turned his head around, looking directly up in his father's nice. Those orbs were so hollow and blazing at the same time, making Nakoo wanting to scream out in distress.

"Yes." Only this time it was only partly true.

"Kitsune," Nakoo said warningly, narrowing his eyes at his son. Kitsune merely gave Nakoo a look of complete indifference, before removing his gaze.

"You should speak to Meika and Melody. They need your words more than me."

Nakoo resisted the urge to sigh at Kitsune's coolly spoken words, before he rose up and walking gingerly away; back by his daughters' side.

* * *

Kitsune made his way into the dark, murky cave, glancing around. His eyes detected the two forms of Taya and Cody lying on the cave floor; Taya with his neck draped around Cody's.

"Ah it's you Kitsune?" The young male did not reply his mother's tender words. He only walked further towards them, gaze looking on the limp form of Cody.

"He's dead?"

Taya choked on a breath, starring up at her youngest son in horror. Kitsune's face was wiped clean of all emotions, only seriousness remained.

"No no! He's just asleep!" she let out a nervous laugh, which Kitsune ignored.

"I see," Kitsune said and lowered his head down to Cody's. He felt a shallow, almost nonexistent breathe hit his face in weak waves and heard the tiny sound of his brother's inhales and exhales. So he wasn't dead yet..

Without a word, he whirled around and left the cave, not looking back.

* * *

"Does it hurt?"

Kitsune knew Cody liked to lie outside when it was good weather, as it was today. The sun stood high on the sky, with no clouds in sight.

"The concept of pain is vague, Kitsune. There's so many ways you can suffer. Physical pain is only one of many pains."

Kitsune eyed his big brother, not knowing how to react to Cody's words. But Cody's eyes shone with a light they hadn't done in weeks, so Kitsune just kept silent.

"You don't have much time left, do you?"

Cody looked at his brother, a soft smile evident on his lips. Lips that had been completely inactive for weeks. Cody hadn't eaten for over a week and he rarely talked anymore. The sickness was slowly eating him up from the inside.

"You've grown smarter, little brother. I'm proud."

"I know," came Kitsune's simple, quiet response.

"Since you have become so smart, I'm sure you know what I'm about to ask you."

"I'll protect them, Cody. That's a promise."

Cody ran his muzzle alongside Kitsune's jawbone, a content look in his inky eyes.

"Thank you," his smile beamed unlike anything Kitsune had ever seen.

Cody died the next day, much to the family's grief. Nakoo dug a hole in the soil and Cody's body was carefully laid down, into his eternal resting place. Once covered again with dirt, the family stood by the grave; their tears showing their emotional suffering. Only one did not cry on the outside. Kitsune's gaze was heavy and clouded; locked on the spot on the ground where Cody was lying beneath. He stood there a long time after the rest had left; going off to do something else. As he stood there, he did not realised it had turned dark. The sun was gone; replaced by the moon. A lonely tear trailed down his right cheek, as he murmured brokenly into the night:

"Is this one of those pains you spoke of, Cody?"


End file.
